coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5436 (7th February 2003)
Plot Norris tells Emily that he is still miserable about having to live with Les. David admires Tommy's signed ball. Richard asks Martin to keep an eye on Sarah's party. Tyrone tells Kevin that he is keeping close watch of Tommy after the disappearance of the wallet. Hayley tells Joe that Mike is not coming into Underworld that day. Emily confides in Rita that she misses having Norris around the house. Candice tells Sarah about her plans to ensure that she gets Jason that night. Joe takes the Underworld girls out for a drink to celebrate the end of his time with Baldwin. Joe tries to buy Mike a drink, but he refuses. He tells Joe that he has been spending the day sorting out his replacement. Dev is pleased to see Joe seething. Tommy gives the ball to Harry, saying that he has no use for it and that David would appreciate it a lot more. At the party, Sarah and Todd sneak upstairs. Joe confronts Mike and they end up reconciling and having a drink together in Underworld's office. Martin is given the ball by Harry having been told there was a mix-up with the tickets. Candice warns Katy off Jason, and this ends up in a fight. Martin enters and breaks it up, only to see Sarah and Todd emerge from upstairs to find out what has been going on. Martin discerns from their guilty faces that they have been up to no good and asks a mortified Sarah if she is having a sexual relationship with Todd. He tells her that she either tells her mum, or he will. A drunk Mike offers Joe a share in the profits if he will agree to become his partner. After more negotiating, Mike gives control of the factory over to Joe. Cast Regular cast *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike makes Joe an offer he can't refuse, and Martin is forced into giving Sarah an ultimatum. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,510,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Les Battersby: "They're all leaving me, Kirk... first it was Leanne, now it's Toyah... it'll be Janice next. Mark my words, I'm gonna be on my own." Category:2003 episodes